Dont Trust Me
by ogichichan
Summary: Discontinued! Adopted by shapeless shadows update got a new ff due to personal reasons poofysasu I'm gonna leave up all fics from here but if you wanna see new ones check out my new account thx ;3
1. A Shattered Heart

**-Disclaimer-(god I hate these things -_-) I do not own Naruto or any of its characters....-cries-**

**-sigh- Ok I know I havnt updated _"Icy Blue on Blood Red" _in a LONG while now and I'm sorry about that. I'm in serious writers block with it....but my mind has pulled me in the direction of this new creation. My ItaNaru is still my main fic right now so dont worry my loyal fans, I just need something to get me back into the swing of things ^_^ SasuNaru is my first love after all. Its what got me started in yaoi. **

**-Warnings- You people should know the main one by know...coming from me anyway -_- YAOI MEANIN BOY'S FALLING IN LOVE WITH EACHOTHER AND FUCKING LIKE RABITS NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!!! Other warnings...hmm....well my language that was just displayed will be one hehe -embarrassed- Sorry about that...possibly some graphic stuff that I wont know will turn out to be...juicy lemon(s) if your good ;3 Or if Sasuke-teme is good**

**(sasu) HEY!!!**

**(me) Hehe chill Sasuke. Naru-chan will love you no matter how you turn out in this story**

**(sasu) Your cruel...**

**(me) I know ;3**

**-Summary- Sasuke has been caught cheating on Naruto. Only thing is, Naruto hasnt said anything yet. Will Sasuke stop and realize the hurt in his blonds eyes before its to late?**

_**

* * *

Dont Trust Me**_

"_A Shattered Heart"_

He stood there, watching as the man he fell for and let capture his hear three years ago, pinning a girl he though of as a sister and best friend, to the lockers of there high school, kissing her deeply. His hands roamed over her body, making her moan even more into there heated kiss. It took every ounce of strength within him to not scream and walk over there to beat the shit out of the guy he thought loved him. _'I guess I.....I guess I was wrong when I th-thought you loved me...' _

Tears started to run down his cheeks relentlessly. _'What did I....do wrong....I....S-Sasuke....' _He couldnt take it anymore. He turned himself back around the corner he'd been hiding behind, and walked away. "...Sasuke....why...?" Naruto grasped tightly around the pendant of the necklace Sasuke had got him for his birthday last year.

It was a beautiful sterling silver cross. On each end was a black stone embedded into it and in the middle was a larger blue one. He had told him _"The black ones represent me and the blue you. I surround you on all sides with my love. I love you so much Naruto". _Naruto felt like ripping the thing from his neck and throwing it away. But he just couldnt. He still loved Sasuke with every fiber of his being.

_'What...should I do...?' _He was so confused. The sound of the bell signaling for the end of the current classes being in session, woke him from his thoughts and he snapped his blue eyes to his watch. Cursing silently, he made his way to his next class. He thanked God it was study hall so he had time to think and calm himself down.

Naruto stopped at the door that led to his study hall, composed himself and placed the best smile he could on, and walked in. He made his way over to his seat and sat down. He took in a few silent deep breaths and let them out. It was slowly calming him. He just hopped he wasnt showing any signs of being upset or distressed.

That was the last thing Naruto needed right now. Someone telling him "Oh its ok." or "Dont worry everything will be fine." But it wont be fine. It never will. He sight, exasperated. What was he going to do now? Theirs no way he could face Sasuke without breaking down. _'I'll just have to do my best...at least till I can think of a way to confront him on this...'_

All of this was giving him a head ache so he lay his head in his folded arms and closed his eyes. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep(I always loved study hall X3 I didnt need it cause my work was always done and did correctly. I just liked it cause the teacher didnt care what we did so I would sleep through it. Never got much sleep at night so why not? XD) The sound of the bell again woke him up.

He collected his things and left the room, heading to his locker to get what he needed before heading home. Unfortunately, someone must hate him up stares 'cause the last person he wanted to see right now, was leaning casually against his locker. "Hey Naru, how was your day?" The raven haired boy walked over to him and embraced him like always as if nothing was different. When Naruto stiffened at his touch, Sasuke leaned back to look at his blonds(possessive prick lol) face.

"Is something wrong? You look a little pale. Are you feeling ok?" Naruto looked into those endless onyx eyes filled with worry and concern. He tore his blue ones away to look at the floor. "I'm fine Sasuke. Really." He lifted his head up and smiled at the raven. But Sasuke knew better. He knew when Naruto was lying to him or when he wasnt fine when he says he is. But wanting him to tell him when he was ready, Sasuke let it slide. For now.

"Do you want to come over to my house? My parents are away on some business trip so its just me and Itachi...and you know when I'm stuck with him I'm nothing but bored." Naruto smiled lightly at him again and shook his head yes. With that, they left the school on Sasuke's motorcycle, on there way to the Uchiha mansion. Little did the raven know that he was in for a rude awakening when his precious blond starts to grow more and more distant.

_'Sasuke....why did you break my heart...?'_

_The once bright sun _

_Now shining dim_

_No longer grants warmth_

_Appon pale skin_

_The dark cant see threw_

_His own devious deed_

_Snuffing out the light_

_With lust and need_

**

* * *

-hides- DONT KILL ME FOR THE SHORTNESS!!! Its only a test to see if I should continue. So thats where you guys come in. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or just quit while I'm ahead? Much appreciated ^^ LOVE YOU GUYS!!! -huggls- **

**(sasu) You called me a possessive prick...**

**(me) Thats cause you are my sweet Sasu-chan ;)**

**(sasu) Grr...**

**JaNe**

**Raven Out**


	2. Start of the Battle

**-CRIES- I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!!!! T_T I havnt been doing all that well...I'm sorry. My damn doctor screwed me over with my meds...There are certain medications that just dont mix well with others and can REALLY fuck with a person T_T God I feel like a fucking recovering addict who's still going through withdrawal!!! NOT FUN!!! I went through that shit when they wouldnt give me my anti depressants and psychotics in the damn hospital and GOD DAMMIT IT SUCKS!!! My damn eyes are still so dilated I fell like a vampire in fearing the light AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OH the real kicker in this...The shit head said I would be fine in a couple days and just leave the meds as they where.....THAT FUCKER NEEDS HIS DOCTORING LICENCE REVOCED!!! A week and a half....A WEEK IN A FUCKING HALF OF TORCHUR!!! Normally I'm not one to complain about being dealt pain(extrema masochist hehe ^^;) but this is ridiculous...Damn I feel like going to a shooting range and firing off a few 9mm clips for some relief from this stress....but SADLY I can barley walk anywhere without falling into something or on my ass...and I dont really want any more bruises....I'm pale as hell(I put Sasuke to shame on this O.O) so discoloration is really standing out and I dont like it -_-* My aniki thinks I'm freaking being abused here at home when he visits...-sigh- God do I hate worrying him...Big brothers really do worry WAY to much about there baby sisters but ah what the hell I like the attention -^^- (Hugs and kisses big bro Jeffy) He'd kill me if I really did that or called him that XD Its not fair...he's allowed to have a nick name for me but I'M not allowed one for him -_-**

**Ok enough of me venting my mindless drably! Lets get with the fic...Sasuke your probably gonna end up hating me after this one ^^;**

**(sasu) What are you going to do?! O.o;**

**(me) Ohh.....nothing ^__^;;;**

**(sasu) Right... .**

_**Dont Trust Me**_

"_Start of the Battle"_

It had been a few days since the incident with Sasuke's betrayal. Naruto had distanced himself further and further from the raven. Yet the thick headed Uchiha wasnt noticing a thing. Sasuke played off Naruto's sudden change in attitude to be something school related or something like that. The blond was currently eating lunch with Kiba, as usual. His wild looking friend always seemed to cheer him up, so he looked more and more forward to being around the brunette. But like any good friend, Kiba noticed a change in his little buddy.

"Oi, Naruto. Is there something wrong? You've been acting weird and its bothering me more then Shino's love of bugs." Naruto left out a half hearted laugh at that. Shino creaped out the dog lover to an extrema level where he was paranoid the other boy would plant fleas on him or something. "I'm fine man, really. Just a little stressed is all."

The brunette looked into those big blue eyes. Naruto didnt get stressed. Stress wasnt something that bothered the hyperactive blond. He was always happy and never let life's many problems get in his way. Kiba looked at him a few seconds more. Then.."Alright Uzumaki. Spill." Naruto sighed. He didnt feel like arguing with the other teen.

"I'm just having some problems with Sasuke-" Kiba jumped up from his seat, nearly making the table and Naruto fall over. "What the fuck did that bastard do to you!?" All eyes landed on the two at his outburst. Everyone who knew them, knew Kiba saw Naruto as a kinda little brother and was a little over protective(ya right...'a little' is an understatement lol).

He was in the blonds face in a second. He had sparks in his eyes and an evil aura that spelled death for the Uchiha if he hurt his precious 'otouto'. "Well....I...." Naruto knew there was no hiding from the dog lover and he would never leave him alone on the subject. He sighed and closed his blue eyes. "I...caught him cheating on me with Sakura..." Kiba looked at Naruto then....

-BANG- "THAT FUCKING BASTARD AND THAT SLUTTY LITTLE WHORE!!!(I'm not a Sakura hater so dont take this the wrong way...its for the story ^^;) HOW DARE HE DO THAT!!!" Well...Now there was one VERY pissed off brunette....and an unrecognizable table on the cafeteria floor. Naruto looked down. His bangs shadowing his eyes from view.

Kiba stopped his seemingly endless rant of death threats and curses to the Uchiha when he heard a small sniffle sound from the blond. "...Naruto...?" He walked over and put his hands on both Naruto's shoulders. "Dont let him get to you Naruto. Your better then that. Show that asshole that he cant play with your heart!"

Naruto looked up at his best friend with watery, shimmering eyes, then smiled. "Your right Kiba. I cant let him play me for a fool. Its time for some good old fashion payback." The mischievous grin that split the blonds face almost made Kiba jump back. He hadnt seen him look like that since they where kids in elementary school. Pulling pranks on the teachers and other students. This will not end well for one Uchiha Sasuke.

**

* * *

-CRIES!!!- Ok....I've been desperately trying to write this...and get it up for you guys cause I hate making people wait....especially with all the reviews I've been getting on this for it to continue(which by the way I love all of you and thank you for ^_^)...but my thought process isnt exactly working properly. Think of this as a beta till I can put up a proper chapter ^__^ I'm sorry I couldnt do any more then this. Heh I think this will probably only piss you guys off more cause now your gonna wonder what Naru has cooked up for lil Sasu-teme I know I can get a LOT of ideas for this. Hehe messing with Sasuke is so much fun**

**(sasu) Bitch...**

**(me) Man-whore...**

**(sasu) Cunt!**

**(me) Cock sucker!!**

**(sasu) HEY NOW THAT ONE ISNT FAIR!!!**

**(me) All's fair in war Sasu ^_-**

**(sasu) I hate you...**

**(me) I wuv chu too Sasu-chan X3**

**(sasu) UGH!!!!**

**Ja Ne**

**Raven Out**


	3. Sorry

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I havnt updated any new chapters....I dont think I will for a while.....My father passed away on the 15th....so I'm having trouble with thinking and focusing on anything. I'm kinda at a loss right now so its gonna be some time till I update. I'm really sorry but I cant really keep on track with my two current fics. I hope you all understand. **

**~Raven**


	4. Thanks Everyone

**Hey guys Raven here. First I just gotta say, all of you are AMAZING!!! Oh my god I never thought I would get so much support when I posted about my father dying. To all that I didnt reply to I'll say it now. Thank you. So very much. All of you are just wonderful. I really appreciate everything you said. I dont know any of you and yet you did this for me. Now thats true caring. Thats something I never thought existed with how my life always was. I didnt think people could be so kind to others especially strangers. Again I thank you. My mother also thanks all of you as well. I showed her every new review and PM that I got and she cried each time. She and I are VERY VERY thankful to all of you. Its helped a lot through this troubled time where dealing with. All of you are the best ^____^ I would hug every one of you if I had the chance and thank you face to face. **

**Ok now for the second thing. I'm really sorry about this but I can not finish the stories _"Icy Blue on Blood Red" _or _"Dont Trust Me" _Its just to hard for me to try because both fics where story lines my father helped me think of and its to painful to finish it or write any chapters. **

**What I want to do is put both stories up for adoption. Who ever whats to continue these fics from where I left off, your most welcome to. I will put up the persons pen name on the fic so everyone who wants to still follow it can know where it will be at. I myself will follow it to see how it is continued as well. I know that who ever dose will do an exceptional job. **

**Thank you all. Now saying this doesnt mean I'm gonna stop writing oh no far from it. I have ideas running ramped right now in my head so hopefully I'll be giving you a new fic soon...as soon as I can put everything into words -_-* Haha yep I'm back to my crazy self which is good cause my mom was getting a little worried there for a bit ^_^ Alright. Thats it for now. For the adoption, just PM or review on here and I'll get back to you on it ASAP. **

**Thx again. Luv u all very much ^^**

**JaNe**

**Raven out**


End file.
